


Seeking the Truth and Finding a Way back Home

by Shadowhunter_86



Category: Battlefield Series (Videogame)
Genre: Battlefield 4, Battlefield Game Series, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter_86/pseuds/Shadowhunter_86
Summary: After Sgt. Clayton "Pac" Pakowski is parted from his friends at the Changi international Airport, he is taken into custody by the Chinese army and interrogated. He manages to escape and begins to try and find a way to contact the USS Valkyrie. Along the way he rescues someone. A international reporter named Cassie who has audio evidence that will have a turning point in this fight





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations! I hope you enjoy this Battlefield fanfiction. To clarify, this is based on the Battlefield 4 Videogame. I do not own any of the characters except Cassandra and Aiden, they're my Original Characters. If any of you reading have played the singleplayer game, then you have an idea of what is expected. For those of you who haven't, don't worry!

Chapter One

Cazzie  
CLAP  
My eyes shot open as I jolted up from my bed. I panted from the dreadful scared I received from the monstrous thunder howling outside of a hotel in Shanghai, China.  
“Damn, this storm has gotten worse,” I said as I pulled the bed sheets away and dangled my feet, “I better wake up Aiden and-”  
My words were cut short as I heard short but loud pops. Gunfire. This isn’t a storm this a war! I said mentally and quickly dressed in the clothes I wore yesterday, a fuchsia tank-top covered with a long, thin forest green button up shirt and pair of kaki Capri’s, then I grabbed my backpack and rushed to the adjourning door that lead to Aiden’s room, but before I could knock he already opened the door hair untamed, dressed in jeans and a “wife beater” shirt with small, digital camera in hand.  
“You heard it too, Cazzie?” Aiden said as he moved pass me into my hotel room.  
“The gunshots?” I replied bitterly as I tied my ugly dirty-blonde hair back into a ponytail.  
“No the couple two doors down having rough sex. Yes the gunshots!” Aiden came back with.  
“Aiden, I think we should just leave. This isn’t worth the any story about Admiral Chang’s military plans!” I tried convincing him.  
More shots were fired but this time were accompanied by louder bangs that shook the ground.  
“No, we need to leave. This is no ordinary war going on, literally, in the back yard! We won’t survive out there by ourselves.” I assumed the worst.  
“Maybe we will find some of our military mixed in a firefight with the Chinese. They will help us!” Aiden pointed out.  
Another explosion shook the ground.  
“Those explosions are too far away. We’re safe.” Aiden put his hands on my shoulders reassuringly.  
“I’m twenty-five years old Aiden. I want to live just a bit longer.” I said with a slight chuckle.  
“And I’m forty and not getting any younger, Cazzie.” Aiden said with a wink.  
Once again, the gunfire occurred but it sounded closer. I stumble to my window to see the Zhi You Towers a few blocks away. I turned my gaze to three figures making their way down the alley to the tower.  
“Looks like we might be getting our footage sooner than expected.” Aiden joked stood beside me and nudged me with his elbow.  
I sighed and reached into the right back pocket of my backpack. I sighed a breath of relieve when I felt the familiar handle of my .45 caliber pistol my father gave me for my twenty-first birthday after I finished the concealed handgun license classes.  
“Just pray that I won’t have to shoot anyone.” I closed my eyes not wanting to imagine shooting someone. I took the CHG classes for my protection. Not for war. 

Pac  
A few hours before the Zhi You Towers mission  
The carrier shipped rocked as it tore through the ocean water and the grey, computer-lit metal room groaned with the sways. My comrades’’ and I were just picked up from a recent mission back in Baku and are waiting for Captain Garrison to give us our other mission. Our unit lost one soldier, Staff Sergeant William Dunn, and the extraction team died trying to save us. May they rest in peace. I unfolded my arm and everyone in my unit, Tombstone, saluted as Captain Garrison walked into the room. After signaling, we dropped our hands.  
Garrison braced his hands on a table and leaned his back against it.  
“Martial fucking law. For a billion people,” Garrison started off, “They are pissed about the assassination of Jin Jie.”  
I looked at Cpt. Garrison, “Who was he, sir?”  
Garrison’s gazed at all of us of Tombstone, Staff Sergeant Kimble “Irish” Graves to my left, myself; Sergeant Clayton “Pac” Pakowski in the middle, and our new named commander of Tombstone, Sergeant Daniel “Reck” Recker to my right.  
“He was on deck for the Presidency. Progressive. He pushed the government for transparency, fairness, freedom of speech. Admiral Chang convinced more than a few of them that we killed Mr. J” Garrison explained.  
As I moved around to keep myself awake, my mouth opened slightly as I finished comprehending what the Captain just said.  
This admiral is a fucking nut case! I thought as I scratched the back of my head through my beanie.  
“ If your operation blows up, Chang will have the excuse he needs to give all that anger, all that hate a real target,” Garrison paused for a moment, “It will be war.”  
I stepped back as the Captain straighten away from the technology covered table.  
“Your job is to pull VIPs out of the Zhi You Towers Safe and sound.” Garrison explained our new mission.  
I looked at Irish to my left, his chocolate brown face set in a frown as he looked from Garrison to me and then back to Garrison. I gawped away from Irish and shook my head. I held on to my armored vest as if it were my life line and gazed back at Cpt. Garrison.  
“Extraction will be coordinated by one spook agent, Lazlo W. Korvic,” Garrison continued and waved a finger out at all of us, “ unless absolutely necessary, do not fire your weapons.”  
Well at least he didn’t say not to fire our weapons. I smirked mentally, looked toward Recker and placed my hands back to my sides then somewhat started to sway again. Man I’m nervous but also still in shock about my comrades death and I sighed .  
“Recker, Staff Sergeant Dunn felt you were the guy to lead the team- give orders if anything happened to him. His loss is tragic to say the least,” Garrison looked at all of us then placed a hand on Recker’s shoulder, “ don’t make me regret honoring his last decision. Do the right thing. Fly over the radar.”  
Irish and I looked at Recker as Garrison said those words to him. Dunn did the right thing. I have not served but only one year in this unit. Recker is the best choice. We all nodded after he said to fly under the radar and lifted his hand off of Recker’s shoulder and drew it back to his side.  
“ No room for mistakes, boys.” with that Garrison turned his backs to us and geared up for our rescue mission. 

* * *

After arriving in Shanghai, China we hopped into a van and Irish drove. The place was mad with families trying to flea the city. Gun shots cut through the night like a knife.  
“ I hope nothing happens to the car.” I say worried.  
“ Relax, little brother. We’re gonna be alright.” Irish reassured.  
“Did you call Dunn’s wife?” I turned my head and stared at Irish.  
He stared back at me, “ Havin’t gotten around to that yet, Pac. I mean, what am I supposed to say? Its not like he died a peaceful death and I‘m not gonna to lie about it.”  
Out of the corner of my eye, I managed to spot a middle aged woman running with a young boy across the road. The black sky was lit up but the cities lights just enough to see the out line of my comrades’ faces. Perfect cover for us  
“Irish!” I half yelled and he slammed on the breaks making us all rock forward.  
The Chinese woman said, what I believed to be curse words at Irish then took the hand of the young boy and the pair were on the run again.  
“Sorry, miss.” Irish apologized.  
After the confrontation, we were off again. Irish sped the car up to faster setting to avoid any contact we might have with the Chinese military. Cars in the opposite lanes honked their horns thinking it would move the traffic faster but to no avail.  
“ I swear, this shit is all fucked up. Cops all jittery.” Irish swore, “We’re just gonna drive through the shitstorm and pick up the prize, right?”  
“Walts through the raindrops right, Recker?” I joked turning my body to face Recker. When he nodded I faced my head toward the road again.  
“ I could sure go for a cup of coffee right now.” Irish commented.  
Just then a long truck cut us off. This was no ordinary long truck.  
“Hey, motorized infantry on the scene.” I nodded as the truck cut into our lane. Chinese military sat on both sides of the truck. A full load.  
“Roger that. I think these motherfuckers are eye balling me.” Irish gazed at the infantry.  
“ Just act natural.” I noted.  
“Natural? You hear that shit, Reck?” Irish couldn’t help but laugh, “ what the fuck, do I look Chinese to you, Pac?”  
“Anybody got a visual on the building?” I say attempting to change the subject and avert my gazed from Irish‘s dark face.  
“We’re not going anywhere unless you get me a way out of this.” Irish said keeping his distance from the warrior-loaded truck.  
“ Okay. Make a left. A left here,” I said as Irish slowed the van enough at an intersection to turn it left. Police patrolled the four lanes, making sure no one goes in and nothing gets smuggled out.  
“Coming through,” Irish said as he sped a bit, “ I think we’re okay.”  
My eyes widened as I saw our target.  
“ I got visual on the building and what floor are we going to? And how many VIPs did Garrison say? Three with Kovic?” I asked.  
“ Kovic and two locals.” Irish corrected harshly as he turned right.  
Black smoke and burning cars lined the streets making it even harder to navigate.  
“ Oh man. Hey! Easy, easy calm down!” I said as the locals began throwing stuff at our vehicle, “we need to make a left. The building’s to the left.”  
As Irish turned the van at an uncomfortable speed something hard enough hit the van and cracked the windshield. Irish crashed against a building in a narrow alley way.  
“Shit. We’re stuck.” Irish grimaced and turned toward me, “ we gotta leave the van, guys. Continue on foot.”  
I looked at Recker and we braced ourselves.  
“Copy. Come on, Recker. Oh, man, the car.” I stuttered nervously and exited the safety of the van into the dark, car alarm blaring, and damp outside.  
We ran rushed away from the car down the alley with Irish in the lead. Tiny loud pops could be heard through rainy, night sky. Once the alley was cleared, we slowed down and I contemplated out next course of action. I spotted a gate and strode toward it and placed a hand on the iron pole. I push and it didn’t budge.  
“It’s locked, Pac?” Irish asked.  
“Hey, let me see.” I kneeled in front of the lock and began to try to pick it. I heard the heavenly sound of the lock clicking away and I pushed the door once more. This time it opened smoothly as I held it open for my comrades’.  
“Gentlemen. Come on in.” I kept the gate open until both Irish and Recker passed in to the narrower alley then I let the door close.  
“ What are we gonna do? Running in on foot is one thing. Getting out with VIPs is another.” I questioned Irish as we strolled down the barely lit alley.  
“Relax Pac. We’ll get the VIPs to the Valkyrie. Just leave it to me.” Irish said in a serious tone.  
I scratched my head through my beanie again and I decided that I was going to let Irish lead the situation.  
* * *

Cazzie  
I gripped my pistol tight until my hand tingled. Aiden and I pressed ourselves against the cold and damp brick building to hide ourselves from the three men walking down the alley. The first man that walked passed the gate stayed quiet and checked the surroundings. He looked down our way and Aiden and I stiffened. Did he spot us? But he averted his gazed back down the alley and continued walking.  
“ What are we gonna do? Running in on foot is one thing. Getting out with VIPs is another.” the built man with a beanie on his head questioned in a worry tone.  
“Relax Pac. We’ll get the VIPs to the Valkyrie. Just leave it to me.” The black man replied in a serious tone.  
So the man with the beanie’s nickname is Pac? What a weird name. I mentally said and shook my head. They didn’t sense us in the alley so Aiden and I snuck out of our hiding place and began following the three men down the alley.  
“By the direction they’re going, those three are heading for the Zhi You Tower.” Aiden predicted.  
“And they’re searching for VIPs?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“My guess is that they may be special ops or special forces.” Aiden guessed.  
“Let’s keep tailing them and find out what these VIPs are. Have your camera ready and record their every move.” I commanded.  
We turned left at a corner and saw that the three men disappeared but then found a yellow faded ladder that lead to the top of some building. When Aiden and I reached the top of the building, the three men where facing the wondrous Zhi You Tower. The chanting of the Chinese civilians boomed around the building. Just then a helicopter soared over the building, then settled into a hover in front of the tower’s entrance.  
“That helio does not bode will,” the man nicknamed Pac said to his friends, “down and center.”  
“Recker, lets do this nice and quiet.” the dark skinned man reminded.  
The other man nodded and all three bounded down a ladder. Aiden strode toward the balcony over looking the Tower and glared.  
“Those are Chinese special ops,” he informed as he scanned his camera across the area, “who ever those VIPs are. They must be very important.”  
I jogged to the ladder, “ Come on we can’t lose them.”  
“Cazzie, this is dangerous. I say we should do what you suggested back at the hotel. This isn’t worth it. We could be killed or taken prisoner. Is that what you want?” Aiden rushed to the ladder and grabbed my arm.  
“It’s not what I want. Its what we need,” I shrugged his shoulder off and propped myself against the ladder facing Aiden, “Plus if we get caught in a jam I’m sure those three nice men will help us.”  
With that comment I slid down the ladder and not too long Aiden accompanied me. We followed the three men to the front of the entrance and they all stepped in to a elevator. I pressed the button and a few short minutes later gunshots cut the silence. Once the elevator door opened, Aiden and I stepped into it. I pressed the floor button that the elevator last stopped at, readied my pistol and waited. There was no turning back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Here is the second chapter!

Chapter Two

Pac  
Inside of an elevator at the Zhi You Towers

Recker called the elevator, we entered into the confined box as it played the most amazing music, I handed everyone their weapons and I chose the, what I thought to be, right floor but lets just say we had a welcoming committee.  
Recker opened fire and I hide on the other side of the elevator like the little bitch I was until Irish pressed another button to lead us away from the Chinese Spec Ops. Why the hell did I sign up for this? The doors shielded us from enemy bullets while I cried wrong floor.

“Oh shit! I think we just invaded fucking China.” Irish proclaimed.

“We ain’t using that route out.” I said drawing deep breaths.

“Any alternatives?” Irish asked me.

“No,” I shook my head and crouched when the elevator opened its doors, “stay alert, stay alive.” 

When we cleared the area of all enemies, we then headed to a door that would lead us to another level. I estimated that we were one level below than should be. However, when Recker accompanied me to the door I just found out it was a security door and more enemies were dropping from helicopters and in the building through the broken windows. Crap. I crouched, asked my comrades to cover me and proceeded to pick the lock.

The enemy spoke in demanding Chinese and it made my hands shake, but once it was clear I unlocked the security door and opened it.

“Piece of cake.” I grinned

We ran down a corridor to an open door and commenced operation Rescue the VIPs.

* * *

Cazzie

Zhi You Tower elevator heading to the 41st Floor.

“ I swear my inner ears are bleeding from listening to this horrible elevator music.” I complained while placing my head against the elevator wall and hit my head against it.

“Are you sure that is right floor?” Aiden nodded to the glowing button on the elevator panel.

“Pretty damn sure.” I closed my eyes trying to drown out the god awful music. 

Suddenly the elevator groaned and the lights began to flicker then the cubical went black. 

“Shit!” Aiden cursed. 

I fumbled in my backpack pockets and finally found my flashlight. The bright LEDs illuminated the elevator. 

“Let’s try to open the doors, Aiden.” I suggested.

“Here let me put my camera in one of your pockets.” Aiden answered as he reached for my left chest pocket.

“Not that pocket…” I whispered and averted my gaze.

“ Oh, my bad. I forgot that pockets off limits.” Aiden apologized

“It’s alright. Were human.” I whisper and managed to smile. 

Aiden crooked a smile as he placed his still recording camera into a side pocket. 

After the camera was safely put away, Aiden and I both grab between the elevator doors. I held the right and he the left.

“ On three. One…Two…Three!” Aiden shouted and both of us pulled the doors. My body groaned in surrender but I kept going.

At last the door managed creaked open just a foot and would not go further. I shined my flashlight at the foot long crevice. Nothing my solid concrete on the other side. 

“ Great,” I complained throwing my free hand up, “ now what?”

“I can try to find a exit panel,” Aiden proposed, “ and when we find it I can boost you through it.” 

“Give it a shot, Aiden,” I shook my head, “Its our second option.”

“Second? Is there a third?” Aiden asked as he pushed each ceiling tile up.

“The third is that we scream until someone comes to find us.” I said matter-of-factly.

“Aha! Found it!” Aiden lifted the loose tile and slowly moved it to uncover the vent hole.

“Awesome Aiden!” I praised.

“Alright little lady,” Aiden shuffled back and crouched cupping one hand on top of the other, “now its your turn.” 

I nodded, placed the rubber coated handle of my flashlight into my mouth and put one foot on top of Aiden’s hands. With all his might, Aiden lifted me up to the vent hole and I climbed out of the elevator. I reached an arm out and Aiden  
took hold of my hand.

“You’re strong, Cass,” Aiden complimented, “do you workout?”

As soon as he managed to haul himself up on to the chilling elevator top, I pull the flashlight from my mouth. 

“ Was in Boot Camp with my brother.” I admitted.

“Army?” Aiden inquired.

“Marines. The day before my last test I fell down a few stairs and messed my back up. Against the doctors advice I went on to the final test. Long story short, I failed, got a medical discharge, and my brother graduated.” 

I was still happy for my big brother. Even if I wasn’t going into the Marines with him.

“Have you ever thought of going back?” Aiden induced as he helped me stand on my feet.

“Yes. My back injury wasn’t too severe, but I haven’t gotten around to go back.” I confessed.

“Why?” Aiden probed.

“Because I love my job,” I rolled my eyes and waved a finger around our surroundings, “too damn much.”

Aiden couldn’t help but giggle. 

“ Hey, what a relief.” I pointed my beam of light at a set of external elevator doors.

“Maybe these will be easier to open-” I stopped Aiden when I heard voices. 

The voice were definitely foreign so of course I barely understood what they were saying because they were talking too fast and in a rush by the sound of their thundering foot steps . However, I managed to decode two parts. 

He needs to die and It is Chang’s orders to make sure he doesn’t leave the city alive. 

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

When the voiced faded I gave Aiden the acknowledgement that we can open the doors. This time we were successful, but it was a tight squeeze since we achieved to open it up to two and a half feet. I whipped out my pistol and pointed  
the barrel down. I shifted out of the way so Aiden could squeeze through and looked at the sign near the elevator. It displayed the numbers 4 and 0.

Damnit! One floor short.

A bang caused me and Aiden to press ourselves against the cream colored wall and pray that the bullet’s target wasn’t either one of us. Then all hell broke loose. Faint yelling, gunfire, and, what sounded like air being whipped. 

“Sounds like a helicopter.” Aiden whispered. 

“Let’s find a flight of stairs and head toward the roof.” I indicated down the hallway.

“You’re going to have me killed.” Aiden jokingly laughed.

I rolled my eyes and slowly made my way down the hallway with Aiden close behind me. Televisions on the walls displayed beautiful wave-like movements that often changed to multiple colors. 

Just as we approached the door leading to the stairs the firing secede and the helicopter was long gone. Aiden and I hurried up the stairs to stumble up to the roof. 

“Holy. Shit.” I murmured as I walked out in the rain. Bodies of Chinese spec ops lined the whole roof. Some with bullet holes, others had their throats slashed and their dog tags were taken from their neck. It was like a mini war  
zone. I rushed down and grabbed a QBS-09 from one of the corpses and checked the others for additional ammo. 

“Are you going to be able to handle the kick?” Aiden asked.

“My father always took me and my brother, Micah, duck hunting. I used a Stevens 350 pump action. I think I’ll be fine.” I pumped the shotgun readying it incase we ran into trouble.

“ Alright,” Aiden held his hands up in defeat, “no friendly fire.”

“Those three men must have been here and they probably took off in the helicopter.” I implied.

“I don’t think so.” Aiden looked downstairs and ran. 

“ Why?” I tested as I followed him.

“Multiple boot prints. Military style. They lead to this service elevator.” Aiden pointed to it. 

“Call it. We’re not leaving until we solve this.” I smirked

“Why do you insist on this shit?” Aiden sighed as he pressed the down elevator button.

“Because I’m just that stubborn. Once I set a goal, I intend to accomplish it. 

* * *

 

Pac

Outside in front of the Zhi You Towers

The VIPs were successfully on their way to the USS Valkyrie. Now Recker, Irish and I needed to head to the waterfront to find transport to Valkyrie. The only problem is that there a few Chinese Spec Ops.

“…Thirty minutes…do you copy? Tombstone 4? ” Captain Garrison’s voice crackled through the radio.

I hunkered behind the concrete walkway and put the small hand-held radio close to my mouth.

"Fortress, Tombstone 4, say again your last.” I spoke forcefully.

“I say again, cannot hold current position. Extil not possible. You have thirty minutes to get back to the ship. Fortress out.” Garrison warned. 

Oh crap.

Bullets whizzed over my head and scraped the concrete barrier. Again I asked myself why I joined the Marines. I radioed Garrison’s message to Recker and Irish then we prolonged the firefight. With out my knowing an enemy seized me  
into a choke hold. At first I panicked, but then I remember my hand-to-hand combat training. I clutched both of the enemy’s arm and forcefully pulled them centimeters away from my neck, turned and tucked my head then tumbled with  
my attacker on the ground. I grasped my knife and plunged it into the side of his head. Killing him instantly. At that time, I yanked his dog tags off of his neck and crammed them into my pants pocket. I then crawled and pressed my back against the hard, damp brick and inhaled deep calming breaths.

Irish and Recker were able to defeat the rest of the Chinese forces and we bolted through the pounding storm to the streets. Just when things couldn’t get any worse, a armored tank crushed the abandoned cars that blocked it’s  
path. The three of us flanked into an alley way and flattened against stone. 

“Alright, just watch the corners.” I cautioned my comrades.

We used the tight alleys as an advantage over the tank but the ground troops became annoying as they kept us from our only transportation back to Valkyrie. We weaved through alleys’ and jumped off of roof tops which caused the  
tank to lose sight of us. 

“ I think we lost it.” I gasped as my comrades and I stumbled into corpse-filled street. I was a complete war zone.

Two civilians huddled in front of, what I presumed to be, their deceased loved one.

“Jesus. This has turned into a Civil War.” I muttered under my breath. 

The civilians were shaking from the shock of seeing their loved ones on the cold, littered, watery sidewalk. 

“This place has gotten out of control.” I said.

“You’re preaching to the choir.” Irish came back.

“Knock it off, Irish. We need to get to the river.” Recker tried to calm the situation.

Then the man finally spoke.

“Thank you! In here. Please, help us. We need your help to get to the river.” 

The man hobbled to a door, opened it and ushered us into the building. The room the three of us came into was full of what looked like office supplies on the floors, including computers, and books in boxes on top of standing tables. A  
young girl, around ten years of age, stood behind a table with a hand on the rows of crammed books gazing out the window. Abandoned cars loitered the streets outside with not a single person in sight. 

“Eyes open, guys.” I cautioned again. 

“Relax, Pac. These are hardly bad guys,” Irish corrected then turned toward the young girl who was staring at us carefully, “how are you? Ni oh ma?”

The girl tried to verbalize but her mother interrupted her and told her to stay away from the windows. She informed us that her group was also trying to get the river as well, but Admiral Chang’s forces are preventing them from succeeding even with their own people fighting back. Irish and I glanced out the windows and watched as Chang’s forces maneuvered around the cars with two tanks behind them. Irish looked at me and nodded. He suggested using the RPG against the tank and took off for the exit.

“Stay here and protect your kid.” I advised the mother and she gave me a understanding bow.

I tailed Irish and Recker as we planned a strategy with the RPG against the tank but we had to make it fast for there was no time to waist. 

 

* * *

 

Cass

Streets of Shanghai

Aiden and I sprinted along the streets trying to find way out of the capital city but all of the roads were blocked. 

“Aiden this is hopeless.” I huffed as we stopped in a small courtyard.

“There’s got to be a way.” Aiden persuaded.

Suddenly, the ground beneath us began to shake.

“Please tell me that this is a tremor.” I prayed.

Famous last words.

A military tank barreled down the city’s streets with ground infantry behind it. One of the infantry men scanned his eyes across our area. His slanted eyes went wide when he spotted us then he shouted to his comrades. The tank  
started backing up and the top part rotated in our direction. I was a deer caught in a car’s headlights. I couldn’t move. 

“Run, Cassandra!!!” Aiden roared and pushed me forward. 

We scurried across the small courtyard and dodged into another alley just as the tank fired it’s cannon. I glanced behind me as sprinted, the courtyard was reduced to ruble. 

“Keep running, Cass! Don’t sto-” Aiden could not finish his chanting as the tank fired again only this time it hit the nail on the head. The buildings around us began to collapse and I blacked out.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I checked my surroundings. Wet, dark, and ruble. I managed to pull myself up from the ground and felt my limbs. All were there an surprisingly not crushed and neither was my backpack. Oh god, Aiden! I  
franticly scanned the area. Nothing but darkness showed.

“Aiden?” I coughed. My lungs burned from the dust.

“C-C-Cass?” A faint voice vacillated. I found my faintly broken flashlight but it still showed a strong beam of light. I guided it in the direction I heard the voice. Aiden was sandwiched between the ground and a thick slab of concrete.

“Oh God. Don’t worry Aiden I’ll get this slab off of you!” I moved at a snail’s pace to Aiden and tried to lift the hunk of concrete but it didn’t budge. 

Aiden winced as a attempted to lift it. Cass, is the camera’s SD card damaged?” he asked.

I quickly checked the card, “ No. Its unharmed.”

“Listen to me. There is no way your going to be rescued here. The Chinese are going to imprison you and they’re going to know what’s on the card,” Aiden tilted his head to the side and coughed. Blood trickled from his lips, “the SD  
card has a pass code on it. I’m going to tell you the code but do not lead the Chinese to know that you know the code. Escape and get to the military safely.” Aiden coughed the pass code and I converted it into my memory. Foreign voices bellowed from above us. 

“It was a pleasure working with you. Good luck.” Aiden said his last words as he passed.

“Aiden!” I mourned then another explosion occurred and the Chinese surrounded me.

I fought them like an idiot as they bounded me. 

“You motherfuckers! You killed him!” I shouted then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Pac

Aboard the USS Valkyrie

Recker, Irish, I, and, at least, three to five boats filled with, Chinese survivors managed to access the river. However, as we and the boats began to exit out of Shanghai, an EMP-Electromagnetic Pulse- bomb exploded and , of course, disabled all of the electronics within the city. Luckily, we managed to get all of the survivors to Valkyrie safely, but our shipmates were not ecstatic. I don’t know the exact number of survivors, but I have a feeling that Irish or   
Captain Garrison tell me. However, Valkyrie is supposed to rendezvous with the USS Titan and divided the difference of the Chinese survivors. At this time, I’m going to visit Hannah, the VIP’s wife. Hannah’s husband suffered from severe head trauma and a gunshot wound to the chest. Fortunately, the bullet exited his chest and the wound was fixable, but the head trauma might be permanent. 

Yea, that three hour medical course didn’t prepare me for this. I spoke to myself rationally.

I marched down the white, groaning, metal corridor to deliver Hannah the serious news concerning her ’husband’. 

I mentally played two scenarios’. The first one is that she accepts the fact that her husband might not live, or she goes on a ranting, anger induced rampage. I shivered at the second thought as the iron door came into view. 

“Its now or never.” I let out a deep sigh and adjusted my military vest. 

I banged hard on the dense door. Hannah swiftly opened the door with a smile on her face.

“Hey, Pac!” Hannah said cheerfully.

“ Hi, Hannah. Can I talk to you?” I questioned.

“Yes! Of course. Please step inside,” She stepped aside allowing me to step into her temporary quarters, “ I cannot thank you and your friends enough for rescuing me and my husband and also my people.”

The door closed with a eerie creak then drummed shut and it made me jump. 

“So, is my husband well enough for me to see him?” Hannah asked as he sad down on her unmade cot. 

“Well, Hannah,” I scratched the top of my beanie, “um…”

Hannah’s smile fell from her face, “Is he dead?”

“No! He’s not dead. But he is in a coma-” I tried to explain but she already rose from her cot, rushed past her door and started walking out of her quarters.

“ Med bay is just down there!” I shouted 

I made an effort to stop her, but my arm just missed her shoulder. Jesus she must be upset. I shook my head and craned it to my right. Recker looked at me then down the hallway, but Hannah is out of sight. 

“I take it that she didn’t react well to some news?” Recker veered his head to me and I lowered my extended arm.

“ Her husband was talking just a few minutes ago,” I closed my eye shake my head, “ but the dude’s head trauma might be more severe than we thought.” 

I closed Hannah’s room door behind me so Recker could follow me as we headed to the medical unit and Recker bowed his head.

“ Whoa, you can’t go in there, ma’am!” one of the two Marines guarding the medical division shoved Hannah back as she tried to cross them.

“Are you insane?” She inquired, “ my husband is in there!”

“ I’m sorry.” the other Marine apologized.

Hannah sighed in frustration, “Let me in, please. He needs me. I must see my husband! Who is in charge here?”

Hannah glanced past the marines to find her husband, she stepped too close and the marine ,who first stopped her, held his hand out to force her back..

“Would you please step back, ma’am!” aggressive marine ordered her.

I have had it with these marines, “She’s on our side. Let her through, squids!” I glared at both of them. 

They immediately stiffened their bodies and moved aside. I may new to the Marines but I can be pretty damn intimidating. Plus I hate seeing a grown woman upset. I would be the same way if it was my wife, but regrettably I am a single man. Hannah searched each station until she found her comatose husband and began conversing the female doctor.

“ You need to do a CT scan ,” Hannah commanded, “he may have intercranial bleeding.”

“We’ve got no means. Most of our equipment went down in the EMP blast.” The doctor nodded her head.

“ Look, the plan is to rendezvous with the USS Titan and then we can use their facilities,” the doctor gave Hannah hope, “ma’am, I am going to keep close tabs on your husband.” 

“I will stay with him. I have medical training.” Hannah asserted and nudged past the doctor to her husband’s station. 

The doctor threw her hands up in defeat, “Fine. I’ll take all the help I can get.”

The doctor closed the VIP’s curtain then turned to me and Recker. 

“ Unconscious, its not good.” I looked down feeling bad for Hannah.

“ He’ll be alright when we meet with Titan, but we won‘t be doing him any good standing here. Where is Irish?”” Recker insisted.

“Oh yea, he’s looking for you. I think he is on the lower vehicle deck. Have you and him kissed and made up yet?” I giggled. 

“Pac, you’re one hell of a comedian.” Recker patted my shoulder blade and we walked along the medical unit. 

Shipmates moaned and groaned in there beds. Most likely seasickness. How miserable. Once we reached a white, metal door, I opened it, allowed Recker through then closed the door behind myself. 

“This whole thing is just fricking ridiculous. If Admiral Chang is out warmongering he can strike us. We would be dead before we see it coming. Hope its not as bad as it looks” I explained as we wandered to the left and phased   
down some steep stairs.

“Well, if Chang does attack all of us are going to have to do the best we can. Survive.” Recker enlightened.

“When we get to the Titan we’ll know for sure.” I countered.

Two giant CV-22 Ospreys’ were being transferred from their bunkers to the landing pad and the PA gave a request probably regarding the helios.   
Recker pointed to a right adjacent and we ambled to it. Recker was kind enough to open the door for the both of us. 

“ Irish is a great guy, but he always gets us into these situations.” I lowered my voice.

“ Do you resent his decision of bringing those survivors?” Recker raised an eyebrow. 

“ I dunno. Maybe I should say something,” I suggested and stepped into the other hallway, “It’s tough. A unit member should never overstep what the leader decides. Its just bad for unit cohesion.” 

“ I do not condone, disagree, nor agree with his decision. To Irish, he felt that he did the right thing. However, all of those people would have died under Chang’s forces.” Recker walked ahead of me and soaked in his words. 

Maybe I was being a bit harsh, but I am going to make it clear to Irish that he needs to listen to his unit leader. 

“You’re a good man, Pac. You’ll make a wonderful squad leader one day.” Recker complemented with out glancing back at me.

I stayed silent as I unsealed yet another door, contemplating how I’m going to lecture Irish. 

“But then again, you gotta leave room for conscience, right?” I implied.

“What would you have decreed?” Recker folded his arms as he vaulted over a step.

“What do I know? When it comes down to it, that was your call to make, not Irish’s.” I complained and that made Recker silent.

We found Irish tossing a fruit to the little girl we helped escape from Shanghai. She thanked him and started to devour the fruit.

“Hey! Irish!” I bellowed.

“Pac!,” Irish responded, “ head count is three-hundred and ninety-six. Mostly women and children.”

I stuffed my hands in my pocket as Irish babbled and averted my gaze.

“ We did a good thing, right?” Irish rotated his head between me and Recker. 

“Yeah…” I simply said removing my hands and crossing my arms while still avoiding Irish’s eyes.

“ Hey. Come on, man. You’re not buying into that “they’re the enemy” bullshit?” Irish quizzed as he place a hand on my anterior biceps’.

“No. Of course not. But it wasn’t your call to make. Dunn put Recker in charge.” I edified Irish and pointed a finger at him. For a man my age, I was pretty intimidated by Irish. 

“I mean come on, Pac. What the fuck is this about? The right thing or fucking protocol, man?” Irish complained.

I was fixing to shout a come back, but Irish stopped me. 

“ You know what- let’s take it upstairs. I‘ll answer to Garrison if there is a problem.” Irish motioned with his dark hand and nodded his head to another fricking door. How many doors are we going to have to go through?!

“No, you won’t answer. Squad leader will,” I corrected, “under ideal circumstances this ship would be hard pressed to accommodate four-hundred refugees. 

“ Stop it you two. You both are comrades! Irish, what you did was the right thing. I don’t condone you for your decision, but ,like you said, we need to talk to Captain Garrison about this.” Recker consoled Irish but in a serious tone   
while opening another door. Ok now I’m starting to get ticked off.

“ If Garrison’s pissed, he’s pissed. It was the right thing to do.” Irish specified as he strode through the doorway.

“Your presentation needs work, Irish.” I bobbed my head humorlessly and followed him.

“Enough! Let‘s see what Garrison has to say.” Recker growled and the both of us shut up.

Even though I talk like a know-it-all, I am still a rookie in this squad. If Recker truly believes I have what it takes to be a leader, then he needs to let me support him as my squad leader. All of a sudden, the alarm roared and the PA   
system alerted us. Were we being attacked?! 

“Let’s get topside!” Irish commanded and the three of us headed to the outer side of Valkyrie. I caught a glimpse of a massive body and a glowing orange color. I blinked my eyes and came to reality. The burning body was the USS   
Titan.

“ Mother of God. Look” I pointed in shock.

“ I’ll be damned.” Irish murmured.

“ Damnit!” Recker slammed his fist against the railing. He’s devastated as much as I am. How are we going to get help for Hannah’s husband?

“Holy cow.” was all else I could say. 

Later, we met Garrison in a fairly large cubical. He is giving us a search and rescue mission. 

“The clock is ticking on the Titan. I need eyes onboard before she is lost forever to the deep blue,” Garrison educated as he fiddled with some papers on a desk, “ there is a number of variables at play. We don’t know who attacked   
them of if they’ll be back. We cannot afford any surprises.”

“Tombstone won’t let you down.” Irish said so entrusted with his words.

“Sergeant Recker, agent Kovic is taking the reigns,” Garrison informed, “ you will obey his orders as if they my own.”

“Permission to spe-” Irish could not finish his sentence when Garrison dismissed him.

“But, Captain, Sergeant Recker-” Irish was once again interrupted by Garrison.

“I’m not having this discussion, Irish.” Garrison laid down his works on Irish while Recker and I stayed silent. Irish need this lecture.

“You’ll obey your squad leader. I’ll make room for any survivors.” Garrison ended the his words with defensive coordinates and left us to gear up with leader agent Kovic. This is going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

Cazzie

Location unknown.

When I awoke, I found myself in a prison-like cell. Only the walls were solid, wet concrete and the doors were solid. I winced as I felt a huge lump on the back of my head then completely inclined my body upward.

“What is this place?” I pondered.

I tried to stand but I fell. My muscles felt so weak and heavy. What happened after I was knocked out? They only thing I could remember was Aiden’s body being sandwiched together by to concrete slabs and I received the SD card from   
him. 

Light bulb! 

“Uh!” I reached behind me thinking my backpack was still strapped to my shoulders, but I was sadly mistaken.

“No…,” I shook my head and stomped the ground, “damnit. Damnit. Damnit!!” 

The SD card!

Instinctively I placed my palms behind me. Only to feel my thin, cotton button-up shirt.

“They may have the card, but I have the pass code. Aiden’s words echoed through my head. 

They’re going to know what’s on the card

“Not on my watch,” I clutched my hand over my heart as the tears fell down my cheeks and stained my shirt, “ Aiden, your death will not be in vain. I will escape.”

My cell door’s locked groaned as someone unlocked it and I stood up despite my weak legs. A Chinese guard entered with a tray of nasty, meshed up food and another guard waited outside with his shotgun by side. The tray-wielding guard stood in front of me with only the tray and a few inches separating us. I glare at him and he knows why. They want the pass code for the card and they suspect that I know. However, they decide my torture.

The guard shoves the tray to me, but the surprise collision startled me and I drop my food. The guard scolds me in Chinese and smacks my head hard enough that neck cricked.

“Yea, screw you too.” I spit out saliva from my overflowing mouth. 

The guard then backhanded me. Clearly he understands English.

“You will tell us the code. Or else.” he warned.

“Trust me,” I turned back to face him, “I plan to endure whatever you chose to give. Besides, I have no idea what code you’re talking about.” I added a bitchy smile to let him know I am serious. That earned me a punch in the nose. 

The force was so strong it knocked me into my posterior wall, gravity pulled me down to the floor and my head rammed into the floor, face first. 

“Spoiled, little, American whore! You’re messing with the wrong man,” the guard spat, “ know your place. Tell us the code and you might live.”

I bit the inside of my cheek drawing more blood at I lifted my aching head to stare at my interrogator.

“I’ll take my chances. I will endure and prevail. You do not scare me!” I shouted, “For the Lord and my brother are watching over me.”

The guard clinched his fist but chose to walk away.

“Don’t let the door hit you where the good Lord split you.” I advised.

The guard chuckled manically as he closed my only exit and sealed the lock. Trapping me once again.   
My food displayed on the ground as if a five month old baby used it as paint. The hard bed flattened my skin to the point I felt my bones line my skin. I said a silent pray to the man upstairs, asking him to give me strength through my trials of torture. I have not prayed since my brother’s funeral. The old saying “the Lord provideth and the Lord taketh away” made me upset with him because he didn’t just take away my brother. He took away best friend. My partner in crime. I will never see him again, but I always have this feeling that I was never alone on my journalism journeys, even with Aiden’s presence.

“You’re a tough woman, Cazzie. You’ll fight this injury and go back to boot camp.” Micah said at my bedside.

“But I didn’t get graduate with you. That was the plan.” I fiddled with my hospital gown.

“Shush,” Micah stroked my messy blonde bun, “this might have happened for a reason. You just don’t know what that reason is.”

“A reason? I highly doubt that, Micah.” I tried to reason.

“How do you know unless you follow the Lord‘s plan and your heart? All you need to do is focus on getting better and contemplate if you want to try again.” Micah placed his hand back on his pressed white slacks. He looked so   
different. His once long dark hair was cut into the traditional ’jarhead’ style and his navy blue, decorated button-up, long sleeve shirt broadened his body and it make him look stiff. 

“I’ll video chat with you often. I love you, sister.” He place his last kiss in my hair and left. Six months later, we received the dreadful news.

My tears stained my poor excuse for a pillow. 

What have I gotten myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Interrogation and Torture

Chapter 4

  
Cass

  
Location still unknown

  
I was laying in similar cot in a different cell. The bathroom back slash toilet displayed on the opposite wall than my other cell. Why I was transferred here I will never know.

  
“ Hey, are you alright?” a masculine voice lulled me conscious.

  
The voice’s location came from the concrete wall that was adjacent to by bed. My eyes fluttered open, but my vision had a hard time focusing on my surroundings. My body felt like jelly and hurt every time I moved, even breathing was difficult.

  
“ W…who are you?” I asked.

  
“Damn you’re so malnourished and dehydrated.” The man’s voice sounded so sympathetic.

  
A pair of strong arms caress my body and haul me up. Then I felt a soft pressure against my chest and my head rested on a curved plane. Was this a shoulder or something? I can barely see.

  
“Once we get out of here I’ll try and radio for help and then I’ll feed you, but right now it is essential that we get the hell out of here.” his voice made clear. “How good of a shot are you?”

  
I whimpered a chuckle, “Probably better than you.”

  
“Here.” the touch sensors on my right hand translated a rubber grip. It was until my index finger traced over a curved trigger that my brain told me it was a handgun.

  
“You have to stay awake because my hands are full. I have a duffel bag filled with food and water to last us for four weeks and plus I’m carrying you. I also have four magazines complete with armor piercing rounds. Make your shots count.” The voice warned.

  
“I’ll do my best.” I promised.

  
Click  
My eyes shot open and I shuffled in my bed. Four Chinese military men entered my room blabbering in their native language. Each man grabbed a limb and began pulling away from my bed.

  
“What the hell?! Let me go you slanted-eyed freaks!!” I shouted and began to flail my body, but due to lack of nutrition my movements rendered me incapacitated.

  
The military men carried me through a series of un even, rocky hallways with other occupied cells. Apparently I’m not the only prisoner they have here. The setting, to me, estimated to be an underground or very well hidden cave. Afterwords, I was placed in a rotted, but still usable chair and the military men bounded my hands behind the chair. So the interrogation begins.

  
A more decorated Chinese man came into view from the open door and he dismissed the four guardsmen. The single-lit light bulb swayed when the door shut giving me an opportunity to study my interrogators face. His square chin complimented his angular face in a way that said “Tell me what I want and I will not kill you.” with his index and middle finger intertwined behind his back. Attached to his belt is what appears to be a red-orange baton until I caught a glimpse of two, small, metal prods. I exhaled the air I trapped purposely in my lungs. This cannot be all? A taser? The devilish looking man reached into his chest pocket and pulled out Aiden’s SD camera card. Alright, they haven’t gone the route of destroying it, yet.

  
He kneeled in front of me, “ What is on this card?” he commanded in a serious tone while waving the SD card.

  
“What are you talking about?” I came back with.

  
“Don’t act stupid. We have video evidence of you and your former friend in the elevator shafts.”The man punched me on my jaw.

  
“If you want it so badly, why don’t you pull the audio up on the security camera?” I smiled smart-alecky.

  
“Is all of your family stupid? Our camera’s cannot pull up audio.” He came back matter-of-factly.

  
“That’s because you’re a poor ass country with a piss ass Admiral.” I projectiled at wad of spit mixed with blood at his face.

  
He growled and violently removed the taser from his belt. The wand whirred then sparked as it made contact with my abdomen. I clutched my fists, dug my bare feet into the shivering floor, and screamed as muscles quivered involuntarily. I could feel the tiny capillaries bursting in my eyes and my lens clouded with red. The powerful electricity left me and my body slumped in the chair. I would have flaccid from the chair if my wrists were not bound.  
My interrogator hooked his arm under my arm pit and viciously hoisted me back into the proper seating position. Then he gripped my mandible with such aggressive force that it will definitely leave a bruise in the next day.

  
“You have no right to talk about our Admiral and if you studied in your world geography class you would know we have a better economy than America, at the most.” he tilted my neck up as he stood and pinched my delicate skin with his course nails.

  
My mouth formed a awkward O shape and I groaned in agony. This gave the man pleasure as he smiled wickedly at my reaction. I was repulsed. My interigator placed his taser at my protected larynx.  
“ I’ll ask you again. What is on the card? Or tell me the code.” He demanded.

  
I stayed silent and glared at this menace.

  
“I would hate to ruin your beautiful voice with this prod. Just two simple answers. Describe what is on the card or admit the code.” he pressed the heated prods against my neck.

  
Again I stayed silent and avoided his gaze. Not because I trying to prove a point. I was legitimately scared and fearful. During boot camp, the drill sergeants, not just physically prepared you for combat, but mentally for situations exactly like this. However, my adrenaline coursed through my veins pushing my “ fight or flight mode”, which rendered my memory useless. Fear gripped me so hard that tears pour from my eyes and I constantly struggled my wrists against the sand paper like rope until I felt thick liquid trickle down my hands.

  
“ Very well then. You’re only going to make this harder on yourself. My men will have no problem playing with an American woman and you may never be the same person as you once were. Ever again.” With a malicious smile he adjusted the knob on his taser, fisted a complete hand full of my blondish-brown hair and placed the scalding probes over where my larynx was again. The electricity quaked through my body making my muscles jerk fiercely than they did during the first shock. My lips separated once more but no sound could be heard.

  
After toying me with the taser he proceeded to assault me. I will not go into deep detail, but he made me do things I will never forget and then battered me. Punching my upper body and kicking part of my upper and all of my lower body. Then he dragged, yes dragged-specifically by my hair-, to a cell. I laid on the floor and cried violently. If this mental trauma keeps up I will go insane, but Micah always encouraged me on with “ You can’t get up, if you never fall down.”. As my vision adjusted, I noticed some thing very disturbing about the cubical, it was the same exact one from my dream.  
* * *

Pac

  
Aboard the USS Valkyrie after bestowing the retrieved Intel from the USS Titan to Captain Garrison  
During our investigation of the Titan, we discovered that it was the Chinese who attacked Titan and attempted to extract the Intel of the ship as well. However, Tombstone got there first and we, basically, whooped their asses. Unfortuantly, Agent Lazlo Kovic was K.I.A - Killed in Action- by a fall from a deck ladder leading up to the bridge- where Garrison and the VIP relocated-, which was cause by enemy helio missile explosions. As he laid there in a pool of his own blood, he handed Irish the Intel taken from Titan and he ordered us to tell Garrison that we needed to trust Hannah. His body began to quake with shock, so to help easy his passing I pulled a vial of relaxant from my back pocket, readied it and injected it into Kovic’s thigh. He went peacefully.  
Putting aside today’s events, Captain Garrison called me from my attached radio to meet him at his quarters. When I arrived, it shocked me at what the Chinese specifically used to cause Titan’s downfall and what Garrison was suggesting.  
“The intellegance you brought from t

he Titan confirms that Pacific Control Command is gone- wiped by a Chinese missile attack. This is all Chang‘s turf now. If there is anything left of our fleet, they‘re out there, blind as bats.” Garrison educated me.

  
“Appreciate the gravity of the situation, Captain. All the more reason to be careful,” I bowed my head. “but putting her on the squad- Irish is gonna-”

  
“Irish doesn’t see the full picture. We’re under extreme circumstances. She is going with you.” Garrison firmly ordered as the storm-filled waves outside swayed the carrier ship like a mother rocking her newborn baby.

  
“ Understood.” I promised. “Irish is a good guy. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

  
“Appreciate that, Pac.” Garrison set a hand on my shoulder. “ You got a long way to go, but you’re leadership material.”

  
“Thank you, Captain.” I bowed my head once more and griped my tactical vest. “ Anything we need to know about the assault on the airfield?”

  
“Yea. Get Recker.” Garrison instructed.

  
I held my collar radio to my lips and adjusted the numbers to Recker’s frequency.

  
“ Hey, Recker this is Pac. Garrison wants you to meet us in his chambers. He is going to give us a summary of our mission for the airfield strike.” I held let go of the button and waited patiently for Sergeant Recker’s response.

  
“ Copy that, Pac. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Recker’s voice came clear through the radio.

  
“Copy that.” I verified.

  
“ Hannah, accompanying Tombstone, insisted that she be on this mission for her education on Mandarin language. Think of this as her thanks for assisting her and her husband back in Shanghai.”  
“I do not have a problem with her being on the mission. Its Irish who doesn’t trust her.” I admitted.

  
“ I trust her. Irish is going to have to get over it.” Garrison said firmly.

  
“You needed to speak to me, Captain?” Recker emerged from the door.

  
“Yes, I do. I need you and Pac here.” Garrison agreed.

  
“What about Irish? He is apart of Tombstone too.” Recker questioned.

  
“I want you, Recker, to inform the details of the mission.” Garrison replyed.

  
“What is the situation, Captain?” Recker scratched his jarhead-styled hair.

  
“Pac,” Garrison looked to me and I stiffened then placed my hands behind my back. He then craned his head to Recker, “ Recker. I need you to follow me on this. We need to make sure our last missiles are put to good use.”

  
“Assault on the airfield. Eyes on the ground then signal us when their planes are on the tarmac.” Garrison pointed to the airports location on the map of Singapore. He then grabbed a flare gun from his desk and handed it to me.

  
I clutched the stock and opened to inspect the chamber, making sure that it is loaded I stuffed it in my right side leg pocket.

  
“We’ll light those motherfuckers up and continue west throught the strait.” Garrison walked past me to his door.

  
“Copy that, Captain. Piece of cake.” I nodded while following Garrison and smiled, but Recker wasn’t as enthusiastic as me.

  
“ Pac, Recker. You might not make it. Many of your friends won’t.But this is it- this is the shot we‘ve got. The squad that gets to the airfield and lights the flare-” Garrison opened his steal door and waiting on the other side geared up was Hannah. Recker stared at her and nodded. Acknowledging the fact that she was going to accompany us.

  
“has thirty seconds to get out of there before we rain our missiles down.”

  
I could die?! I wanted to yell at Garrison, but if this was going to help us end this war, then I served my country well.

  
“Copy” is all I can say. I understood the effects.

  
“I copy as well.” Recker nodded. “Welcome to Tombstone, Hannah.”

  
“ Do not become a friendly fire statistic.” Garrison’s last words gave me hope. He had faith that we would make it.

  
“Hannah.” Garrison motioned for us to follow her.

  
“ Let’s go, Recker.” I commanded as I was the first to step out and stand by Hannah.

  
“Don’t be afraid, Pac. Remember, you’re a Marine. You did not come this far to die now.” Recker patted my back and we followed Hannah to the haul where we are to meet up with Irish and board a dingy, one of the small tactical boats, and drive against this monstrous storm to the shore, but then we also had grounded enemy infantry and armor to fight off.

  
“Let’s go, Marines. Let’s go.” Irish chanted at he called for us but his smile fades when he spots Hannah behind me.

  
“ Captain’s orders, Irish” I informed as I hopped over the railing and into the small boat.

  
“ Whoa whoa, where do you think you’re going?” Irish vaulted out of the boat and stopped Hannah.

  
“I volunteered.” Hannah held her chin up. Obviously not intimiated by Irish.

  
“You volunteered, but who approved.” Irish said dryly.

  
“Captain Garrison. Take it up with him.” Hannah offered a smile to Irish .

  
“You know about this?” Irish looked at Recker and indicated to Hannah.

  
Recker opened his mouth to speak but Hannah cut him off.

  
“Do you speak Mandarin, Sergeant?” Hannah rolled her eyes and tilted her head at Irish.

  
“Whether I do or don’t is none of your concern, young lady.” Irish argued.

  
“Look, I’m just trying to help.” Hannah pleaded then turned her to Recker, “ You’ll back me up, right?”

  
Recker just nodded his head and Hannah accompanied me in the boat. Irish began to complain at Recker. I knew bringing Hannah wasn’t a good idea because Irish does not completely trust her. Recker’s face wrinkled with annoyance and he told Irish to deal with it off then vaulted into the boat to the stearing wheel. Suddenly the PA informed all units to stand by.

  
Irish stood at my back and Hannah kneeled at my right. In order for this mission to succeed, we have to work together.

  
The crane holding our boat began to shift towards the middle and then lowered. The ships hull opened up, letting water surround the transportation vehicles filled with other marines lining both of our flanks, itching for a fight. Then Garrion’s voice echoed on the PA.

  
“Warriors on the Valkyrie, I know we are tired. All of us have suffered- lost friends, loved ones. We will insure that it was not in vain. The storm has grounded enemy aircraft, but it won’t be for long. We may be the only ship left, but we will not go down with out a fight. We will steam west, we’ll strike the airfield under storm cover and create safe passage west through the Singapore strait. Strike with speed and courage. Let the storm carry us home.” Garrison’s last words bounced off of the ships hull and into our fear-filled heads.

  
Our boat drop, buoyed on the water’s surface. Recker thrusted the speed to full throttle and we were off. Heading into the waiting storm.

  
God help us.


End file.
